Twins by star sapphire
by Angelagonzalez10
Summary: Miguel and his evil twin brother fight for some one love. there might be some yaoi.


Twins

By:star sapphire

I woke up in a wednesday morning in bedroom.I'm Miguel BarreraCruz a 10th grader,i'm 15 years old i was born oct. 27,1997."Oh shit!i'm late for school again!"Miguel said.I got dress fast, did his bed, ran down stairs his dog was still sleeping.I have to wake up so early because school starts at 7:30 a.m and ends at 3:00 p.m. I grab my skateboard,and my backpack that was waiting next to the door.I ran out the door,when i reach the sidewalk i started skateboarding to school i go to is gompers preparatory academy."I'm almost there."says you're wondering how i look like I have shoulder length hair that cover my right eye,my hair is dark brown almost looks like its' black,I'm tall,skinny,mexican skin color,mustache,dark brown i got there everyone was lining up i saw some of my friends in the honey blonde hair,tall,skinny,white skin,but he's mexican,brown eyes,very nice black hair,black skin,tall,skinny,brown eyes,he likes to be with his friends a mexican skin color,brown hair,tall,chubby,brown eyes, hangs out with me a perra mexican skin color,brown hair, tall,chubby,brown eyes,really funny. I walk up to them where they were in line."what's up?"miguel b said."nothing much."tyrone said."so freddie i hear you have a girlfriend?"Miguel p said."yeah so what?"freddie said."so what?what do you mean so what?!"said bryan."hands up"said puts their hands up."today is friday and you know what means!"all of the sudden music came out of the speakers.**"**oh no! :/"said bryan."like always! BP"said freddie."why now?! :?"said tyrone."aww c'mon!"said miguel p."someone kill me! XP"said miguel b."Miguel there's that girl that has a crush on you."said tyrone.I turn around she was standing in line with her had dark brown hair thats covers her left eye,and fades into light brown at the tips,mexican skin color,glasses black on the outside,and blue on the inside,tall,skinny,she always shy,she is a 9th name is Angela Gonzalez."so what?"says miguel b."you like her don't you?"says bryan."NO I DON'T!"yelled miguel b."okay you don't have to yell."says bryan."lets not ever talk about this,you know how he reacts when we mention her name."says 's thoughts:It's not that i hate her...I just scared what would happen if my twin brother finds will ruin everything.I HATE HIM! Miguel thoughts high schoolers went inside of the was a b-day he had ENS.I went to the boys locker rooms with my friends,we changed out,and wen't to the luch tables where my friends and i like to hang out when were done changing."sorry for pissing you off."says bryan."it's okay man not your fault."says miguel went to the feild,and then "change out high schoolers we have collegue class!"says "oh come on!"says tyrone."really?!"says freddie."so we change for no fucken reason!?"says miguel b."oh man!"say miguel went inside and change out. we got in line and went to the orthurmen then i noticed it was 9th grade,and 8th grade,then i noticed that she was staring at me,and she turned her head to face the front.

When collegue class was over we went back to the field we didn't have time to change out so we just played soccer.I looked up,and i saw with her class,and i just found out Angela was in her class. they went to the field and watched us play before i knew it class was rest of the classes was like always boring,and it's the end of the school i go home i hang out with my friends for a little,after i was done i was about to headed home then i noticed Angela talking in the cell phone she was laughing,and 's thoughts:who is she talking too?maybe her boyfriend?when she done i'm going to ask her if she would like to walk with me?end of miguels thoughts,when she finished some of her friends walk next to her to say left i walked where she was."um... Angela?"miguel said."hm?"angela said,while turning around,when she saw me she was blushing."you're walking?"said miguel,"yeah?"said angela."do you want to walk with me?"miguel said,while blushing.I could tell she was shock,she said"sure!".we started to walk,i was carrying my skateboard in my backpack."who were you talking to" i ask,"just my friend"she replied."I don't see why you're in her business?!"i turn around to see who said that,there was a boy with dark brown hair,and brown eyes."who are you?"i said,"Kose!,what are doing here?!"she said.I was surprised that she knew who this guy was."i was walking by"Kose replied."well leave!"Angela yelled at him angrily, i was surprised at her tone."well i guess you're still mad at me for ditching you in 5th grade?"kose replied."shut up!,shut up!,shut up!"she screamed."**WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP**!"i yelled at him without even thinking."fine i'll just leave then!"he yelled kept walking,the next thing i noticed we were at Walter Elementary.she hasn't said anything at all...End of miguel were at my street."well bye…"i said."bye…"angela replied,and she left.I walk to my house,I open the door."I'm home!"I yelled."well,well,well look whos here!"said a voice.I know that voice!,It can't be!End of his thoughts.I heard steps,"nice to see you bro!"said a boy,who shoved miguel to the floor."Mike?!"I yelled in his twin brother was here!Mike had shoulder length hair that covers his left eye,and is colored dark brown that almost like it's black,tall,skinny,mexican skin color,dark brown was born 10 minutes earlier than me."I,I thought you were at j,jail?!"I yelled,"They let me go for being a good boy."mike said.


End file.
